Viridian Forest - A Pokémon story
by darktrainersilver
Summary: Brendan was warned not to enter Viridian Forest, he however ignored the warning. Find out what happens by reading the full story.


"Brendan! Are you going out anywhere today?", my mum asked from downstairs, "yeah I'm going to Pewter City at 8PM to battle with Silver and Blue". "Oh I see, but be careful son, don't go through Viridian Forest because there's a blood moon tonight". "Okay mum" I said with a small laugh, I can never take her seriously, she always liked joking around.

LATER THAT DAY, I just finished packing my bag, taking only things that I'll need like potions and food. I picked up my four Poké Balls which contained my beloved companions, Raichu, Fletchinder, Grovyle and Raticate. I strapped the Poké Balls onto my belt, picked up my bag and headed down stairs. As I was going through the living room I shouted towards the kitchen "mum I'm leaving", "okay stay safe honey". I opened the door and went outside, the sky was a very dark blue colour and the moon was a blood red colour. As I was staring into the moon a shiver went down my spine, I shrugged it off and I started heading for Pewter City. Ignoring my mum's warning I went into Viridian Forest, it's usually quite loud in there because of the amount of Pokémon there, but today, it's so quiet that it was unsettling, "the Pokémon are probably asleep", I quietly said to myself, which in return unnerved me a bit. As I was walking I came across the Viridian Forest sign, only it was altered, Viridian was scored out with what looked like blood and underneath "Death" was written with the blood-like substance. "Hmmm... Death Forest... probably a prank done with fake blood or something, it is the blood moon tonight after all.", I thought to myself. I carried on walking along the path, completely ignoring what I saw earlier. As I was walking I was wondering what kind of Pokémon Silver and Blue will bring, will they be big or small? What type will they be? I can't wait to find out!

A drop of something fell on my head, curious, I looked up and I saw that... blood.. was dripping from the leafs of the trees, I looked around and I saw that all the trees leafs were covered in it, I really doubt anyone would have enough fake blood to cover all the leafs on all the trees in it. And how did it even get there? It wasn't there before. I'm very creeped out, to say for the least, I sped up my pace a little. I turned round the right corner and as I turned something really strange began happening, the ground and the grass began losing it's colour, it turned a sort of gray-ish colour, then it changed red, blood red. Two minutes after that the trees turned gray-ish then blood red. The whole of Viridian Forest lost its natural colours and gained the red colour like the grass and ground. I'm so confused and scared I have no idea what's happening. After standing for 3 minutes I decide to run, I just wanna leave this forest as soon as possible, it's slowly making me insane!

As I'm running I notice that the path is about to take a sharp turn to the left so I turn. I jump in terror as I see a dead body impaled on a tree branch. Not knowing what to do I slowly backed away, my heart's pounding and I'm horribly scared. "What... the.. hell is going on in this forest?" I asked myself as I let out a couple tears. I looked behind me and I noticed that there's a small passage through the red trees that leads to another path, so I went that way because I'm way too scared to follow the path with the dead man. I decided to stop running and walk for a bit to regain my strength in case something happens. I start hearing some sort of whispers but I can't quite make out what they're saying, as they get louder I can make out "you will die." "leave this place." "hide." "there is no escape.". My breathing got even heavier as I was slowly going insane with what I saw and heard tonight. I'm completely unable to move because of the amount of fear within me, at least until something hard hit my back, it's so painful and strong that it sent me flying ten metres until I hit a tree. I was plagued with dark thoughts which in addition to the physical pain wore me down mentally and physically. I can't stop screaming because of the mental agony, after a few minutes of screaming I'm able to hold it in as I'm getting used to it, strangely. I look up as I hear a croaky low-pitched voice saying "you were warned not to enter, you will now suffer before receiving the most severe punishment.". I looked around and I saw no one so I thought it was all a figment of my imagination, but then I see a black figure slowly emerging from the ground, like a ghost. The levitating creature had a red spiky collar, blue sinister eyes and a white fog-like plume extending from its head. The creature was staring straight into my eyes for a few seconds, long enough to build up strong fear in me, so strong that I was trembling. After mere seconds the creature raised its left arm to its chest and fully stretched it out, it started materializing some sort of dark plate-shaped energy. Two or three seconds later the dark energy stopped expanding and an image started fading into it. I was so shocked by what I saw, it's my mum, dead... she's lying on the floor with her skull smashed, all the little bits and pieces are on the floor soaked in her blood. "...Why?..." I say as I begin to weep, "why her?... She's completely innocent...". the creature dematerialized the dark energy and replied with "she has failed to effectively warn you, therefore she has received the highest penalty.", my crying became more intense after hearing those word, I screamed "YOU... YOU EVIL BASTARD!". The creature disappeared, then a few seconds later it reappeared behind me and said, "now it's your turn.", as he was saying that I jumped because I got a fright.

I got up off of the ground as I tried to forget what I saw, but images of my mum kept flashing in my head and it made me cry. a few moments later I start running as fast as I could wherever the path took me, I'm long lost anyway. I'm only moments away from making another sharp turn but then something hard hit me again, although it was painful and strong like the last time I got hit, it only knocked me off of my feet and on to the ground, and this time my mind wasn't plagued by anything except the images I saw earlier. Unlike the last impact, this one didn't spread across my whole body, it only hit the center of my back, it was more painful however. When I looked up in front of me I saw the creature again, it was charging a Shadow Ball attack but before it hit me my Grovyle broke out of its Poké Ball and it cut through the purple ball of shadow with Leaf Blade. The creature was preparing another Shadow Ball, but it was a two times bigger this time. The creature launched the Shadow Ball at Grovyle, he tried to protect himself with Leaf Blade but the attack ripped his arm off. When Grovyle started screaming in agony I broke into tears again, I shouted at him to run but he was mentally blinded due to the painful attack. It shot five consecutive Shadow Balls at Grovyle, all of which successfully penetrated straight through his chest, my companion, my best friend, dead before he hit the ground . Despite the incredible back pains I quickly got up running, only to fall to the ground a second later, however it was enough to make it over to Grovyle, I looked into his eyes, I stroked his cheeks and I let out tears again. "...Why?...". A few moments later I slowly got up and with tears still in my eyes, I looked up at the black creature and I shouted at him, "YOU MONSTER!". The creature immediately said "I'm no monster.", then he disappeared. A few seconds later his voice echoing across the whole forest said, "I'm pure nightmare."

I've been standing for a couple minutes now, immobilized by the flashing images in my head of what had just happened, I can't believe that all of this is actually happening. All of a sudden my Poké Balls started shaking, then they clipped off of my belt and started levitating, they're floating above my head and I'm just staring at them, not knowing what's happening. "OH SHIT!", I screamed as one of them crushed, killing the Pokémon inside of it, then another one crushed. I manage to jump up and press the button to release Raichu from her Poké Ball just before it crushed. As my Raichu was falling into my arms she gave out a sad cry, just like me she started crying, we were both crying uncontrollably as we lost all that we ever loved. We both lost our best friends and my mum, which raised us since I was a baby and Raichu was just a little Pichu. We had nothing to do with ourselves. After an entire hour of crying and weeping, we start walking along the path in hope that we can find an exit, I eventually put Raichu down as she is pretty heavy and my arms were tired out, but as soon as I put her down that creature appeared again. It started extending slender legs from its hips and as soon as they made contact with the ground I commanded Raichu to use Iron Tail. Raichu jumped in the air but before she could convert the skin and flesh that made up her tail into iron, the black slender creature flew straight through her, leaving ghostly trails behind itself. Raichu fell straight down to the ground but she managed to land on her feet, as she made contact with the ground the center of her body converted into dark energy, and it expanded to roughly where her arms are, then it collapsed all into the center. I stared at Raichu with confusion but only for a second. "RAICHU!", I screamed as all her flesh exploded and everything in the range of five metres was covered in blood, "No... NOOOO... NOOOOOOOOO!". I started crying uncontrollably as I was running full speed at the dark creature, now that I'm close enough I attempted to punch the creature but it grabbed my hand, crushed it completely and whilst I was screaming in agony it ripped my hand off of my arm and tossed it aside, I was about to fall onto my knees from the extraordinary pain but it punched me in the stomach, which sent me flying until I hit one of the trees that was covered in my poor Raichu's blood, the creature then disappeared. "I should've listened" I say whilst crying on the ground, I was crying for about half an hour until I eventually calmed down a bit. I can't believe all of this happened, I lost everything I loved so much, I'm so sad and angry, I don't want to live anymore.

I notice that there's a sign snapped in half lying on the ground beside the tree that I had hit, too weak to get up because of the amount of blood I lost, I pull myself with my healthy hand over to it. The sign says "Viridian Forest exit 2km to the south", I wandered how I didn't notice that earlier. The sign was attached to a wooden pole which was snapped, I notice that the pole is thin, covered in Raichu's blood and most of all, it's sharp. I pick it up and aim it at my heart, "... I should've listened...", I push it into my heart.


End file.
